ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Beast Within
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan QuestsCategory:Limit Break quests de:Der Weg zur Unsterblichkeit Walkthrough Notice: This quest does not need to be completed (for level limit increasing) if the quest New Worlds Await (or higher) has already been completed. *You must wait one minute (Earth time) after completing Transformations to receive this quest. *Obtain a Blue Mage's Testimony from Mamool Ja Mimickers in either Wajaom Woodlands or Mamook. It seems like many Mamool Ja drop the testimony in and around Mamook. *Make all necessary preparations in advance. **If the Astral Candescence is in Al Zahbi, the Refresh (Status Effect) effect from Sanction will help to restore some MP during the course of the battle. **Suggested foods include a rice dish (for HP boost), an "Au Lait" drink (for Regen), and a juice (for Refresh). **Suggested medicines include an Icarus Wing, Echo Drops, and Sleeping Potions if used in conjunction with an Opo-opo Necklace (4 will be necessary to gain 100% TP). HP/MP restorative medicines are not recommended unless they have near-instant usage timers. Vile Elixir is useful, but not essential. *Speak to Waoud in Whitegate. *Trade the testimony to the Imperial Whitegate in Aht Urhgan Whitegate. You will be transported to the Jade Sepulcher. *Use any food items except drinks prior to entering. The effect will not wear upon entry. *Trade the testimony to the door. Battle Info *The battle has a time limit of 10 minutes. *Buffs wear upon entry. *No EXP is lost if this is your first 75 limit break quest. *Your support job is disabled for this fight. *If you have obtained key item Rhapsody in Umber, you may call forth alter egos during this fight. *The player must defeat Raubahn, a powerful Blue Mage. **Like most Level Breaker fights, Raubahn may give up before he is defeated. *Raubahn has access to all Blue Magic spells at and below level 70. Which spells he chooses to cast is completely random. Be aware that he casts all spells within 1-2 seconds as opposed to their normal casting time. **Raubahn does not have access to Shadowreign-era Blue Magic. *Unfortunately, the outcome of this fight is usually determined by which spells Raubahn chooses to cast. Higher-tier, damaging spells will usually kill the player, whereas support magic, even Magic Fruit, will afford the player the opportunity to deal damage to Raubahn. *Raubahn may cast Chaotic Eye, a gaze-attack spell that inflicts Silence. Facing away from Raubahn will cause this spell to fail. Echo Drops recommended in case it connects. *Raubahn has access to all Blue Mage-specific sword weapon skills (except Expiacion and Sanguine Blade), including Savage Blade and Vorpal Blade. *Raubahn may use Azure Lore, and appears to be more likely to use it if the player does. *Beware of casting any HP recovery blue magic on yourself other than Plenilune Embrace (which is only available if you are attempting this fight at a high level just for fun). The casting times are too long and the HP recovery too small for other healing spells. *A common strategy for this fight is to use as many damaging spells as possible in order to defeat Raubahn before he defeats the player. Strategies * Spirits within strategy: Use an icarus wing and opo-opo necklace to get to 300% or close to it. Sleep Raubahn with Yawn, then dispel his cocoon and stoneskin. Engage and use Spirits Within which will do massive damage relevant to your HP (HP food/gear helps), most likely 1000-1300 damage. At this point you have almost won, simply cast a couple of DD spells and the fight will be over. This is pretty much a guaranteed very easy win. *This strategy employs the Opo-opo Necklace strategy mentioned above, allowing a player to use their highest tier skillchain (Usually Vorpal Blade and Hysteric Barrage for Detonation), followed by an Icarus Wing and an additional weapon skill right at the beginning of the fight. *Many players agree that opening with their highest tier (and slowest) Breath Damage spell (Frost Breath) outside of Raubahn's aggro radius is highly effective. A full HP/MP set will allow this spell to do high damage and effectively make it costless when you switch to your normal DD gearset. *Alternatively, Hecatomb Wave, which is a slightly weaker Breath Damage spell, may also inflict Blind, which will help once Raubahn gets in melee range. *Another alternative for 75+ BLUs is Azure Lore, Convergence, Bad Breath, which will inflict a potent paralysis and possibly other effects on Raubahn. This strategy is not available unless you have already completed another level 70 limit break quest and are level 75 or higher with 1 or more merits in Convergence. *Cannonball is another useful spell that can be cast outside Raubahn's agro radius/spell-casting range. *Once in range, fast-casting Physical Blue Magic spells, as well as Head Butt, make short work of Raubahn. Because of the quick nature of this strategy, job traits and spells geared around "endurance" will not be particularly useful. There is also no need to set recovery spells such as Magic Fruit. *An alternative strategy is to employ a Sleep/Bind/Nuke strategy (with appropriate gear), similar to other Mage Level Breaker battles. **Raubahn is susceptible to the effects of Sheep Song and Yawn, giving the player ample time to recover, wait on recast timers, or even wait out his Azure Lore. Yawn is a gaze-attack, so Raubahn must be facing you for it to connect. Beware of using spells with Damage Over Time effects when employing this strategy! **Regurgitation inflicts both damage and Bind with a large range (~22 yalms) and relatively low MP cost, making it a highly useful spell for this strategy. *It is possible to Silence Raubahn with Chaotic Eye, leaving only his standard attacks and weapon skills. However, his sword is guaranteed to be deadly, but if you're lucky, he may use spells that aren't devastating. Do not attempt to silence him. Furthermore, Bad Breath with Azure Lore and Convergence active did not silence him, but did inflict a potent paralysis. *It is possible to Aspir Raubahn with MP Drainkiss. However, it is not practical to cast MP Drainkiss. Most likely, before MP Drainkiss has been cast, it will be either interrupted, and then you will die, or you will die even before it's interrupted. *Because Raubahn likes to buff himself with Cocoon, Refueling, Zephyr Mantle, and Diamondhide, Dispel is recommended. Either Blank Gaze or Geist Wall can Dispel positive effects from Raubahn. **Blank Gaze is a gaze attack, so be sure Raubahn is facing you when you cast it. **Frightful Roar can be used to dispel Raubahn's Cocoon instead of using another dispel ability, and will have the added bonus of giving him Defense Down. **Blank Gaze, Geist Wall, and Frightful Roar all do zero damage and can be used while Raubahn is sleeping without waking him up. Putting him to sleep and dispelling him before doing a majority of your damage is recommended. ***Unlike the above strategy, Auto Refresh, Auto Regen, Conserve MP, Magic Fruit and other "endurance" traits/spells are highly useful for this strategy. If using magical Blue Magic, highly recommended to set the Magic Attack Bonus trait. **A mixed strategy is also possible, employing some of the damage-dealing capacities of the first and the enfeebling effects of the second. The use of elemental staves will greatly enhance the accuracy of your magical spells, but is not fully necessary. Beware that because Blue Mage has no native Staff Skill, you will need to switch to a sword whenever you cast physical Blue Magic. Switching weapons will also remove your TP. *The least expensive route to go is to simply Opo-Necklace to 100% TP. Then buff, rest, and open with Frost Breath. Then cast Head Butt, 2 DD spells, Head Butt, repeat. Bring an Echo Drop, just incase. *Regardless of which strategy is used, support spells such as Cocoon, Zephyr Mantle, Metallic Body, etc., are highly recommended for buffing prior to engaging Raubahn. *If you fail, the testimony will remain in your inventory, but it can no longer be used again. You must drop the used testimony and receive another to repeat this fight. ***As of February 2012, you may now get three uses out of one testimony. Upon failure of the fight, simply trade the testimony to the whitegate again, After preparing, of course. After the fight *Once Raubahn is defeated, a cutscene will play and you will be ejected from the battlefield with a scroll of Instant Warp (you will not be returned to Aht Urhgan Whitegate).